


Mending Broken Hearts

by Green_Arrows_of_Karamel (Mare9548)



Series: Karamel shorties [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, KSS 2017, Karamel Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Green_Arrows_of_Karamel
Summary: A mysterious woman traps Kara and Mon-El in a frozen planet.





	Mending Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChelseaEllie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaEllie/gifts).



> Dear Ellie,
> 
> First of all, I want to wish a glorious holiday to you and yours. I hope that you're blessed with love and health, and that all your wishes come true. I know that we don't know each other but I'm happy to have the opportunity now. I looking forward to chatting with you.
> 
> I want to give you a great Karamel story. You don't know this, but I tend to over-extend myself in my writing (just ask my friends; they will tell you how true this is). So whatever I plan to write always ends up being 3, 4, 10 times longer than I thought it was going to be. Your gift isn't the exception, so I decided to give you today the first of 3 chapters. Otherwise, I'd have had to rush in with the story and the last thing I wanted is giving you a poor-executed job. You deserve much better than that. 
> 
> I'll update the other 2 in the coming days, so I got time to perfect them. I hope you don't mind waiting a few days for the happy ending. I promise you, you'll get one despite the angsty beginning.
> 
> Before you, and everyone else, start reading, I think it's important you know that this fic is canon divergent, where everything up to season 3 has happened except the winter finale. Instead of Reign waking up and wreaking havoc, this is what happens.
> 
> I hope you like it. Happy reading and Merry Christmas!

The world doesn't stop spinning until Kara hits the hard, cold floor. The momentum makes her roll on it several times in an entangle of limbs until she's laid flat on her back with a heavy body on top of her. She looks up and finds Mon-El looking back at her. Worry crinkles his brow.

"Are you okay?" he asks slightly short of breath.

Kara is taken aback by how good it feels having him again nestled between her legs, their bodies touching intimately. For a second, she lets in the memory of those countless times they were naked in the same position. Inevitably, her skin tingles, remembering Mon-El kissing and tasting her feverish skin while they made love. The intense longing for him she has restrained the last seven months comes back with a vengeance. Heat pools in her belly and desire rushes through her like a lava river.

Her body is ready to welcome him back, and her heart is bursting with love for him. But then she remembers that he's a married man. He has a lovely wife and he has moved on. For much she wants to reproach him for that, how can she? Seven years is a long time. Honestly, she's glad that he's happy, even if that hurts her to the deepest level.

Kara can't blame Imra for falling for Mon-El either. He's charming and adorable, confident and funny, he's brave and has a big, beautiful heart. That's without mentioning how handsome he is, with his athletic body, his gorgeous blue eyes, and his pointed chin. For the love of Rao, the beard makes him look so sexy. Without a doubt, Mon-El is a great catch.

Kara only wishes he was still _her_ catch.

Aroused but disheartened, Kara blurts out, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine."

Mon-el stares at her in a way very similar he used to before. Certainly, he hadn't looked at her like that since he came back. Kara squirms under him because she has never been able to resist his puppy eyes. If they don't pull apart now, Kara will do something she's going to regret as soon as she's done, like kissing him senseless.

"Um… er, Mon-El, could you… can you get off of me?"

"What?" he blinks as he's waking up from a trance. "Oh, yeah. Sure, sorry."

His moves are jerky and hasty as if he's caught between the need to move fast and stay still at the same time. As soon as he is off, Kara misses his body heat and notices how cold the air is. Goosebumps spread on her skin and the chilly wind makes her shiver. As she gets on her feet while ignoring Mon-El's gallant offer to help her, Kara looks around. All that she can see is a peaceful snowy forest. White snow is _everywhere_. Above them, the sky is somber with menacing clouds, announcing that a storm is coming.

"Where are we?" Mon-El asks.

"I'm guessing in the same place to where all those couples have been disappearing."

When Kara returned home from Earth-1 after Barry and Iris' eventful wedding, Winn and J'onn informed her that a series of inexplicable disappearances were occurring in National City. The first case passed under the radar because the police thought it was nothing more than a jealous ex, taking vengeance on a former spouse. However, the pattern was evident after the fourth case in less than thirty-six hours.

The lack of evidence frustrates both the police and the DEO. Even if the reason for kidnapping those people is still unknown, the common denominator among all cases is that the missing people are couples who have broken up recently. Nobody knew how the couples were vanishing, leaving no trace whatsoever, until Winn detected a great amount of tachyons particles in each disappearing spot. Therefore, they're dealing with an interdimensional being.

Then, the unthinkable happens. Kara doubts that anyone at the DEO expected that this being was brave enough to attack in their premises. Yet, it did. It happened when Mon-El stopped Kara to apologize on the behalf of his wife for upsetting Kara earlier.

Kara didn't want to talk about that. Talking to Mon-El, just looking at him, is just too painful for her.

"And just for the record, Mon-El, I really am trying to be okay with this, but…" she said to him, wanting to end their conversation. "This is… this is worse than the worst thing I could possibly imagine. And that's you looking at me with no love in your eyes. So please, just… please."

Kara turned around and started climbing the stairs when a chubby, beautiful lady materialized out of the thin air on the landing.

"Oh, puh-lease!" the newcomer scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Now I understand what my cousin told me about you two. I didn't want to do this to you on Christmas' eve, but you don't leave another choice."

"Who are you?" Kara demanded

Rushing to her side, Mon-El asked, "what do you want? Why are you here?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. What matter is fixing…." the unknown woman waved her hand in their direction, "this."

Before either Kara or Mon-El could utter a single word, the lady snapped her fingers, opening an inter-dimensional breach. A heartbeat later, both Kara and Mon-El were sucked into it and transported to where they are now. Trapped in an unknown place and without a way to return home.

"This is our thing, it seems," Mon-El mutters.

"What?

Mon-El opens his arms and twirls around, signaling the obvious. "You and me… stranded on a strange planet. Something tells me that we're not on Earth anymore."

Yes, she picked that up too. Her first clue is the light, which is off, and Kara can't point out why. The dark clouds above Kara and Mon-El hid well all that it is beyond in the sky. That is besides the fact that it is day here when the sun had already set in National City. "We have to find the missing people and a way to get out of here."

Mon-El couldn't agree more. This is bad; really, really bad… and not for the obvious reasons. It's not good having people missing and being in a strange place, but what worries Mon-El the most is being alone with Kara. He has no excuses or distractions to stay away from her here. Right now, all he wants to do is prove how wrong she is.

When she told him that she didn't see the love for her in his eyes, his heart broke. Mon-El guesses he should be glad that his acting is convincing enough for her thinking like that, but the reality is it pains him that Kara is not seeing past his deceit.

For seven long years, he never forgot her. His love for her is as strong as ever.

She won't be happy when she finds out his marriage with Imra is fake. He only hopes that Kara can forgive him once she knows his reasons for the lying and secrets. He hates himself for hurting her, but he wouldn't be doing this if he didn't believe that it is the right choice. It's critical for the plan to help Supergirl saving the world from Reign.

To do that, though, they need to go back to Earth first.

Mon-El stopped being the coward he was in the _Slavers' Moon_ eight years ago. This time he is more than willing to help everyone who's trapped in this place. "Which direction we should take? Left… right?" he asks Kara as he glances around for some evidence of a road or a nearby settlement. All he can see is trees and snow. The forest is eerily quiet, as if they are the only living thing there.

"Let me get to a vantage point."

Kara takes off to the sky, intending to see past the forest. She elevates herself in the air for a few seconds before losing altitude abruptly. With luck, she manages to land safely on the ground, just not as gracefully as she normally does.

"Kara! You okay?"

"Seriously? A red sun again?!" she growls, looking up at the sky.

He doesn't comment on her complaint. Mon-El knows Kara doesn't like feeling weak and he can't blame her, especially due to what she went through recently on Earth-1. He's not amused of losing his powers either. Years of experience battling the evil in the future taught Mon-El exactly how dangerous the universe can be. What neither of them needs right now is to be stranded in a planet revolving around a red sun. "Did you see anything?"

"Nothing more than trees and snow. That's all there is in every direction."

"So what we do now? Where do we go?"

"Let's go left. We might find people along the way."

Mon-El follows Kara in silence and tries to ignore the cold. Both walk on, focusing on their surroundings trying to pick up any sign of movement. Snow starts falling no long after they begin their hike through the wood. At first, it's only a handful of snowflakes in the air but then the storm hits them hard. The blizzard makes the temperature drops fast, and Mon-El worries about how long they can stay out in the open before hypothermia kills them. Neither Kara or he are dressed properly for this weather, which is harsher than the ones either of them has experienced before on Earth and their home planets. She's visibly shaking and so is he.

"We need… to find a shelter… or we're gonna freeze… to death," Mon-El pants, trying to control his tremors.

"I- If we find p-people, we'll find sh-shelter."

Mon-El grinds his teeth in frustration, Kara can be so stubborn sometimes. She's so cold that her teeth are chattering nonstop. He grabs her arm gently to stop her. "If we turn into Popsicles, we can't help anyone, Kara. Besides, the night is coming and the visibility is getting worse; we don't know where we are or where we're going. We could be walking in circles, for all we know."

Unable to stop himself, Mon-El cups Kara's cheeks, which are reddened by the cold. His hands are freezing too, but he hopes he's giving her the little warmth he has left. Their eyes connect and time stops. The look Kara gives him with her beautiful eyes has always been his downfall. And this time isn't the exception. Mon-El gets lost in her stare. He noticed how her blue comets soften, watching him.

For a second, it feels like they are back in the dream world, where Mon-El visited Kara the last seven month while he was still in hypersleep. Kara believes those encounters to be mere dreams, a fabrication of her mind, but in reality, they were an effort of Mon-El —with the help of Imra's telepathic ability— to be with Kara. He missed her so much.

Mon-El senses that Kara's mind goes to the same place as his, and that makes her lower the guard on her emotions. Taking advantage of that, he begs, leaning his head down until their foreheads are touching, "Please, Kara. Let's let the storm pass before we continue. Please."

He sees the reluctance in her eyes, but her common sense kicks in. "Okay, you're right."

"Let's walk this path," Mon-El suggests as he wraps his arm around her shoulders, helping her to maintain every ounce of body heat. He feels her tensing up and thinks she will pull away. When she doesn't, he breathes in relief. "The forest is dense this way and the trees will provide us some protection against the wind."

Their progress is slow and difficult, which put their survival at risk . Each step is a herculean effort but they don't stop, even when is evident that both are losing their impetus. They're thirsty and hungry but, most of all, cold and wet. When Mon-El almost lost his hope, they find a small and weather-scarred hut in the middle of the forest.

"Oh, thank Rao!"

The place is abandoned and deteriorated, but it gives them the needed refuge until the storm is over. Lucky, indeed, they are. Inside they find logs to burn in the fireplace.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Mon-El asks Kara when she suggests using her heat vision to start the fire.

"Yes, I think so."

"Our powers…"

"They're weakened, but not completely gone. It doesn't feel that way, at least."

Kara is right, and although it takes much longer than usual, she's capable to ignite the fire. For when they have a good flame, outside is pitch black. The storm rages on and the clouds prevent the starlight from coming through.

Now that the temperature in the room is rising, Mon-El removes his wet clothes, the jeans jacket and striped Henley, to place them near the fire and get them dry.

"What are you doing?!"

Mon-El cringes inwardly as his hands pause unbuckling his belt. He knows that tone, which always means that he's in trouble. He doesn't think that will do any good, but he chooses to play dumb and states the obvious, "Um, I'm undressing."

"Why?"

"To dry my clothes near the fire… you know, it's easier to recover the body heat when you're dry. You should undress too." Mon-El fights the smile forming on his lips, suspecting why Kara is so uncomfortable with the idea of Mon-El without clothes. And he can relate. It's not going to be easy watching her in all her naked glory and not being able to touch her.

"No, I'm fine like this."

"Oh, come on, Kara! It's not that we haven't seen each other naked before. And if what worries you is getting mind-blown by just seeing my impressive anatomy again, I'll leave my boxers on," he doesn't hold his cocky smile anymore. "Or are you afraid that neither of us can resist the temptation?"

Kara makes disgusted guttural sounds at his arrogant declaration. "Oh, how I hate when you are like this. I see some things never change. Being an egocentric macho has never suited you, Mon-El, and certainly, it doesn't do now."

On the outside, Mon-El keeps his arrogant façade as he takes his pants off. Meanwhile, on the inside, he breathes in relief. His plan to make the situation easier for her worked to perfection. At this point, he rather making her mad and letting her focus on something else than watching the painful longing in her eyes, or feeling the desperate love pouring from her every pore.

The challenge doesn't go unanswered either, and Kara gets undressed too.

Mon-El refrains from suggesting to sleep next to each other, making skin contact. That would keep them warmer, but Kara would kick him in his tender parts, just for saying so. She wants to stay away from him, and she makes that perfectly clear when for the rest of the night, Kara gives him a silent treatment and avoids looking at him. Across the room, he can't take his eyes off her and imagine how different their situation would be if instead of being stranded on a frozen planet they were on a cozy cabin somewhere on Earth for a holiday getaway.

They could be spooning in bed, comfy and warm under heavy blankets, or maybe making love in front the fire. Mon-El's dying to do just that right now. He would be in heaven if he could spend the entire night worshiping Kara's body with kisses and caresses, showing her how deep is his love for her.

Unfortunately, you can't always get what you want. Sighing, Mon-El settles with guarding Kara's sleep until exhaustion beats him too. A long day awaits them tomorrow.. They need to find the way back home. The sooner they return to Earth, the better. There are villains to defeat, a world to save… but when are things that easy?

A surprise is waiting for them in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> And before I go, I want to thank Lauren ( Laurabella2930 ) for beta-ing this. You're the best!


End file.
